


Mesmerized

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuberios has a special magic, and Cobra uses it on Natsu with some interesting prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the kindle a yaoi one shot Natsu/Cobra
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Cobra and Natsu were facing off, Cobra's two magics were giving him the edge in the fight. However Natsu was coming back with a vengeance, he was developing a way of keeping his mind clear so Cobra couldn't hear his moves, and plan against him.

He took a fire punch, and the flames burned up his poison. Cobra growled and watched as Natsu charged at him. He glanced at Cuberios and knew there was only one other thing he could do. ´To think I'd use this technique, oh well more fun for me.' He gave the signal to his snake, the massive purple snake struck, it coiled around Natsu and looked him right in the eye. He froze pearing into its glowing yellow eyes, his body went slack and his eyes glazed over, a haze fell over his mind as he fell under the mind control. “Now you're mine dragon slayer."

“Natsu!" Happy came flying in, but Cobra heard him coming.

“Poison Dragon Secret Art: Dream Mist Cloud!" He blew a massive blue cloud of poison and it put Happy to sleep.

Cobra's pov

With that pest out of the way I can focus my attention on the dragon slayer. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw him fall deeper and deeper into a trance.

'This is going to be fun.' Cuberios uncoiled around him and the salamander didn't move. 'How should I start this?' I snapped my fingers, 'Yes that is perfect, I'll humiliate him and have some fun with him before turning him over to our leader!'

"Alright, when I give you an order you say yes master and obey it, understand?"

“Yes master." He said, and I laughed. 'This is gonna be good.'

“Now my pet it's time for you to strip, show me that body of yours." I laugh as he obeys, the scarf goes and then his shirt. He's got a nice body anyone can see that, but I wanna know what he's hiding there. He kicks off his shoes and lowers his pants, revealing dark grey boxers. “Ha thats it show me what you got to offer little fair-holy!!!" Natsu's boxers came off revealing, by far, the biggest cock I have ever seen. It had to be atleast 11 inches soft, and had a nice girth, the fore skin seemed to be semi cut cumming up to hug half of his cock head. I heard it pulse as the cool air caressed it. He isn't even hard yet, and he's so big. My cock stiffened up at the possibilities. 'Okay new plan, I'm gonna have him fuck me with that big cock of his and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it.'

Yes I'm a size guy it's my policy to take a ride on a massive cock when I meet a guy with one. I've mostly topped since I can hear the desire most guys have for my big cock, but when I meet a guy who's bigger than me my desire to be filled cannot be contained, and his was bigger than me soft, I can't wait to see him hard!

I walk over to him, smiling at my prey. My hands caress his chest and I hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. I brought my left hand down to caress the nest of pink hair, a soft gasp escaped from his lips and my smirk grew. I took hold of his impressive manhood, he felt so warm in my hand, it pulsed in my hand but he was taking to long to get hard

Changing the form of my venom, I created a powerful aphrodisiac. "Open your mouth." He obeys and I spit into his mouth, poison drips from my tongue and I thrust it into his mouth, a sloppy but hungry kiss, his body flushes and he moans into the kiss, man he tastes good.

His massive cock is pressed against me, I break the kiss to look at it and I'm not dissapointed, his cock reached 13 and a half inches. It pulsed in need as pre-cum spilled from the tip. Just seeing it made my hunger burn inside me. “Strip me," I order and he obeys, he isn't gentle as my clothing is ripped from my body and tossed away. I noticed the look of desire in his eyes when he ripped my pants off and my hard cock sprang free, his own manhood twitching at the sight. Yes i go commando, and from the looks of it Salamander likes the view. I can't wait anymore so I lay back and spread my legs exposing my tight pucker. “Kiss my ass Salamander, and I want it French and deep," I ordered and Natsu obeyed, he leaned down kissed my left cheek, and then kissed his way over to my crack. He spread my cheeks and kissed my hole, then I felt it his warm tongue caress it.

His warm wet muscle teased my entrance, the heat made me relax and soon his tongue slipped inside me, he wiggled his tongue and I bucked in pleasure. It wasn't long before he was thrusting his tongue, tongue fucking me into a horny mess. His saliva spilled inside me, coating my inner walls and making me melt. It felt so good, before I could stop myself I came, my dick erupting my pent up seed all over me. I've never cum so hard before and he hasn't even fucked me yet. “Take me now!" He stops licking my hole and moves up, he collects my seed off my chest and uses it to lube his cock.

Before I know it, he has his massive cock at my hole and he thrusts in with one go. I clench my teeth as pain and pleasure course threw me, I see a faint smirk on his lips, a small part of him is aware of what's happening and was enjoying a little payback. To bad for him I like pain, the feeling of being stretched by his massive cock, reaching deeper than anyone had before, it hurt but it only fueled my pleasure. I've never felt so full before! His cock was also producing a lot of heat which was soothing my insides and helping me relax around his girth.

He wasted no time and gripped my hips and began fucking me, I couldn't believe the pleasure and intensity I felt. I've been fucked before, but all those guys thought that having a big cock meant they could dish out massive pleasure, they were wrong. Natsu proved them wrong, he thrust in with such power it had my whole body shaking, then he pulled back slowly going all the way back to the tip, he made me fill empty inside and they need to be filled burned inside me, an he answered it with another powerful thrust, the friction as he entered me as well as being filled so perfectly it made me drool, and my cock leak all over my abs. Every now and then his cock would brush my sweet spot and I roared in pleasure and tightened around his huge dick, I heard him growl in pleasure when I squeezed him, good I want him to enjoy this to know he's enjoying my body as much as I'm enjoying him. I felt my release building and I wrapped my legs around him. “Fuck me faster, pound me into the ground claim me like you mean it." I realize too late the consequences of my pleasure filled words would bring, but in that moment I just didn't care.

He pinned me down roughly covering my body with his, he started thrusting faster this time only pulling halfway out before thrusting back into me, he started kissing and sucking on my neck, it felt so good I didn't realize what he was about to do. He grabbed my cock and began pumping me with his thrusts. I couldn't hold back I came, my cum erupting between our sweaty bodies, I clenched around him in my release and his cock swelled, I heard his seed about to spill and then he bit me!

He bit into me and as his cum poured into me so did his magic. I hissed and realized he was marking me as his mate, the feeling was so powerful I had a second orgasm and everything went white.

End pov

When Cobra came to, Natsu was licking their new found mating mark, and he was still pumping his warm seed inside him, his insides were soaked and his belly was full. He sighed consistently, his whole body felt tingly and he barely had want strength to move. Natsu pulled out allowing his cum to spill free of his gaping hole, the fire Dragon slayer began licking Cobra's body cleaning him of his sweat and cum.

Cobra just lay back letting Salamander clean him, loving the feel of his tongue on his body. The moment of pleasure did not last as he heard someone coming.

“Really Cobra, you´ve become such a disgrace, not only did you bed your enemy but you let him mark you, I knew you were trash but this is a new low," his words hurt, but Brain never did care for them not even Midnight. He aimed an attack at Cobra.

“Brain you bastard..."

“Goodbye slayer trash," he fired an attack and Cobra braced himself for the impact, he was to tired to dodge he closed his eyes and waited for the bad kind of pain. When none came he opened his eyes and saw Natsu shielding him.

“I won't let you touch my mate!" He stood up not caring about his nudity in th slightest. He was no longer under Cobra's control, he was fighting for his mate and Brain was about to learn just how powerful and protective Dragon slayers could be of their mates.

He watched as Natsu fought with such intensity and passion, flames enveloping his whole body as he fought. 'This is my mate,' He thought completely mesmerized.

End


End file.
